Vorkuta/Trivia
*Through no-clipping, one can see that the outdoor mounted MG's shooting at Mason, Reznov, and Sergei are M249 SAWs. *At the start of the level, after Reznov secures the keys and runs ahead, if the player hangs back long enough Reznov will not introduce Sergei. *Alex Mason can spend as much time as he wants in the bike shed despite Reznov telling him that the doors won't hold the guards forever. *When the player uses the slingshot, a huge bucket-wheel excavator can be seen in the distance, exactly like the one in Radiation and Moon. *The first guard that Mason takes out with a rock has the same face as the Hardline perk model for Arctic Spetsnaz in multiplayer. *The player drives a motorcycle while armed with a Model 1887, and also flip-cocks it with one hand after each shot, similar to a scene from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *At the beginning of the level, after knocking out the guard, Reznov will say a famous Chinese proverb "The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." *Step 2: "Ascend from darkness" is also written on one of the walls of Nacht der Untoten. *Step 6: "Wield a fist of Iron" is buggy and in the 1.02 version it may sometimes require a level restart to complete. Also, Reznov may fail to put on the blowtorch and open the door to the death machine . *Step 7: "Raise Hell" is similar to one of Reznov's quotes in World at War mission, Their Land, Their Blood. *When Reznov gets the blowtorch, the player can walk to the right side of the room and actually shoot the prison guards, without even breaking the window. *The Model 1887 can fire two shots before Mason must cycle the action. *Reznov's rallying speech over the PA system ends once the player destroys all three targets, so if the player lets this part drag on, they would be able to hear the full version of the speech. *The slingshot is a flaming crossbow on the Wii version of the game. There are also four positions to destroy in the Wii version. 's name on it.|thumb]] *Once exiting the elevator, if the player goes to the desk near the gate, there are books on the floor. One of them says Edward Richtofen on the cover. *If the player triggers the tear gas while facing backwards, one will notice that Reznov spawns out of nowhere to help. This can't be seen while facing forward since Reznov's spawn will be inside the cloud of tear gas. *The Prisoner talking to Reznov in the elevator will always have a randomly generated name, but always the same character model (except on the Wii version). *If the player does not shoot the guard manning the machine gun on the truck, he will just fall off the truck when the player gets on. *If the player has the subtitles on during the closing cutscene, Reznov's first name will be misspelled as "Victor" instead of "Viktor". *If the player misses the helicopter with the harpoon, the player will not be able to go back inside the building, which will result in their death. *If the player fails to follow the escape plan, Reznov will yell "NO!" *The word Reznov yells at the guard in the beginning of the level is a Russian word, "svoloch", which translates to "scum", "bastard", or in some cases, "asshole". He uses the same word to refer to a sniper that almost hit him in the World at War mission Vendetta. *If the player initiates friendly fire, they will get a message saying "You are a traitor to your brothers!". This is similar to the friendly fire messages in the Russian campaign in World at War. This message also appears in Project Nova. *It is impossible to gib the armored soldiers, but if they are shot with a powerful weapon they will still have the same death animations and screams. *Once the player gets the Makarov, one can knife again. On closer look, it is the default knife. *This is the only appearance the Model 1887 makes in the game. *This mission features more special weapons than common ones (DShK, Death Machine, Prison Knife, Harpoon, Slingshot, Model 1887 whereas the common ones are only KS-23, Makarov and AK47). *On the Wii version, the two prisoners that would normally help the with the slingshot are still there. One will be using the crossbow and will be shot and killed. The other just stands there, and when the player picks up the crossbow, he randomly disappears. *It is possible for Reznov to die before Sergei opens the door, so when the player gets to the part where Reznov picks up the blowtorch, nothing happens and the player has to start over completely. If they kill themselves and go back to the last checkpoint, it will have been after Reznov died and the door closed, so nothing will have changed. *When you get the harpoon modded KS-23, if you shoot it at something else other than the helicopter, Reznov will scream "NOOOOO!!" and then the helicopter will kill the player. *Sometimes, on the Wii version, if aiming at the helicopter with the modded KS-23 and somehow fail at taking down the heli, Reznov won't say anything and the helicopter will begin to shoot at you, but without causing enough damage to kill you, resulting in a necessary restart of the level. *In Russian, Vorkuta means "place that teems with bears". *If the player arrives into the building quickly enough after taking down the Mi-8, there will be no prisoners in the building which was scripted as reinforcements. *On the Wii version, Reznov's lines do not match up with the subtitles. An example is when Reznov says "See how Mason's ingenuity turns junk into weapons.", he actually says "See how supplies scavenged from the infirmary and a little of Mason's ingenuity can make junk into weapons." *In the room with the minigun, one can find multiple unobtainable Makarovs, KS-23s, and AK47s. *In the room said above, the AK47 can be found with every single attachment *The Vorkuta prisoners are the first AI allies to use the AK-47. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia